Gensomaden Saiyuki:Reversed
by Makemegray
Summary: Rei-chan's answer to the eternal 'what if they were female' question.All of the genders, not just those of the main characters are switched. Shoujo-ai in later chapters
1. In whisch Satsuki gets a mission

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Saiyuki. I forget who does, but it's not me

Chapter first: In which Satsuki gets pissed, ambushed, and annoyed

"You can forget about me going anywhere with those idiots" Satsuki said as she knelt before the three aspects of god.

"Its not like you have a choice. We've chosen you for this mission and they are to accompany you".

"Shit!" all three aspects raised their eyebrows as Satsuki swore vehemently under her breath "And what am I supposed to do about money?" A gold credit card appeared on the floor in front of her "This better not have any sort of limit on it" She picked up the card and left the hall where the three floating heads resided.

"What a bitch" The left head remarked, earning agreement from the center and right heads.

That had been a week ago. As Satsuki walked through a forest seemingly minding her own business, she had a semi-unexpected obstruction.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A lone Priestess wandering away from her shrine and straight into our territory. What do we think of that ladies?" there were snickers from all sides as several dozen more youkai emerged from the forest.

"Get out of my way. I'm not in the mood for this".

"_You_ trespass on _our_ territory and _you're _not in the mood? What a downright disrespectful attitude. Get her girls!" The leader sat on a boulder to watch as the other youkai advanced on Satsuki who sighed and reached into her hakama to draw out a gun that had a yin yang symbol on the handle.

"I told you I wasn't in the mood" She shot and dusted three of them. She was aiming for a fourth only to have it explode in a flash of light to reveal Haruka standing there, rubbing the back of her head.

"You think maybe I went too far?".

"I don't care as long as you leave some for me".

"Fair enough" Haruka said as she chi-blasted two more that had come rushing at her.

"Where are the other two?" Satsuki asked as she shot another one.

"You know them. They're always late unless there's food involved...or men in Atsuko's case". Satsuki sighed.

"Typical" Three more went down before Satsuki leaned against a tree and took out a pack of cigarettes then a lighter.

Finding the latter empty, she swore again.

"You're not even going to help anymore." Haruka asked as she blasted a youkai that had tried to sneak up on her from behind.

"Nope". 

"Some friend you are" Satsuki just grunted in response as she caught the lighter Atsuko threw at her.

"It's about time you showed up," Haruka said as Atsuko one of the youkai through with her sword.

"Sorry about the delay but there were some cute guys that just couldn't get enough of me".

"I'll bet" While Atsuko and Haruka sliced and blasted the youkai that seemed to just keep coming; Satsuki lit a cigarette and took a long drag while watching the other two.

"How long do you think they can keep this up?" Haruka asked Atsuko as the youkai started attacking three and four at a time.

"Who knows? Lets just hope Azu gets here before they stop otherwise she'll start whining" Haruka sighed at the thought.

"I would not have started whining!" Azusa said as she dusted a row of youkai with her staff.

"What took you so long you stupid monkey?" Azusa growled at Atsuko's question/insult.

"Shut up you stupid pervert!".

"Pervert?! At least I'm not a stupid monkey who can't even tell her own ass from her head!".

"I am NOT a stupid monkey!!".

"Oh yeah? Prove it!".

"I'll prove it by kicking your perverted ass!".

"I'd just like to see you try!!".

"Children, Children, there are other things to worry about than your bickering" Haruka said pointing to the last youkai left.

The leader, who had a look of pure unchecked terror on her face.

"P-Please h-have mercy on me! I have a family at home! Eight kids!".

"What do you think Satsuki? Should we let her live?" Haruka asked.

"You've got to! What about my ten kids?!"

"But I thought you said eight?" Atsuko asked, with a slightly demented smirk.

"Uh…-".

"Let's waste her!" Azusa said with a more-than-slightly crazed look in her eyes.

"Forget it Azu" Satsuki said as she crushed out her cigarette "Let's just go" she started walking followed by Haruka.

"Bummer" Atsuko said following.

"Aww but Satsuki…".

"NOW AZUSA!" said 'stupid monkey', reluctantly followed.

The youkai leader smirked at how gullible the four of them had been as she drew her sword and rushed at Azusa from behind, only to catch a bullet straight in the head from Satsuki.

"Hey I wanted to do it!" Azusa whined.

"You were too slow".

"But that's not fair!".

"Life's not fair monkey, now hurry up".

"Stop calling me monkey!!".


	2. In which Kourin gets upset

Chapter second: In which Yosuke gets annoyed, scared, and ponders rumors and also in which Kourin gets a new mission and ponders her feelings

A/N: I guess I forgot to warn readers in first chapter, but this story will have several Shoujo-ai/ Yuri scenes. So if you're offended by that sort of thing then I suggest you not read my stories because the all have it in there.

While Azusa pouted, Satsuki brooded, Haruka sweat dropped, and Atsuko was completely oblivious to the moods of her friends, as she contemplated the best way to get as many men (or women) as possible into bed before their journey was finished, there was an irritated youkai in the west, deciding whether to kill himself or to be irritated by his charge any longer.

"Hey, Yosuke, give me piggy-back ride!" Yosuke blanched at the thought.

"Forget it Mannen"

"Aww…come on. It'll be fun".

"Fun for who?"

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please-OW!"

"CUT IT OUT!!" Yosuke growled, his fist balled, ready for another strike.

"sniff You're so mean Yosuke sniff I'm gonna tell Kourin!" Yosuke's demeanor changed from pissed to panicked, as he dropped his fist and tried to calm down his sobbing charge.

"Oh Gods, Mannen please don't," He looked up and down the hallway as if expecting said youkai princess to come down the hallway any second. "Look, I promise I'll give you a piggy back ride if only you don't tell Kourin!"

"Don't tell Kourin what?" Yosuke shrieked and turned around very slowly

"Oh, H-Hi Lady Kourin. How are you?" Kourin narrowed her eyes suspiciously, then, deciding she really didn't really care enough to be suspicious, shrugged her shoulders.

"Pretty relaxed actually", Yosuke looked over Kourin's shoulder to see Juri, falling asleep where she leaned against the wall.

Rumor had it that the Ma-oh's daughter and her second-in-command, had been pretty hot between the sheets lately.

Yosuke, in fear of getting his head ripped off the shoved up his ass, had wisely refrained from asking either of the two women whether there was any truth to the rumors. He did, however, have some suspicions that it was, since Kourin had been exceptionally perky lately, and Juri seemed ready to collapse every time he saw her.

There was also a rumor going around that Kourin was a nymphomaniac.

"Except now, I have to go see that bastard that keeps calling himself my father" Kourin's growl gave everyone standing in the hallway chills, including Juri, who woke up and put a reassuring hand on Kourin's shoulder.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kourin sighed and shook her head, covering Juri's hand with her own, squeezing it gently before letting it go and sliding from under it.

"No, I'll be fine. Just don't go anywhere, I might need you later" Juri paled visibly, as Kourin steeped into the elevator on the other side of the hallway.

"Running you ragged, eh, Juri?" Yosuke asked, smirking.

Juri blushed, her color surpassing her the red of her lover's hair.

"What was that?!"

"Oh, Nothing"

When the elevator stopped at the lowest level of the palace, Kourin took several steadying breaths, trying to make herself calm down and not rip her 'step-father' to shreds on sight.

She steeped out in to the chamber where her incumbent mother, the great Ma-oh, was kept.

Looking up towards the 'Queen of all youkai', She saw the person in the world she hated most of all.

And she hated a lot of people.

"Ah, If it isn't my dear little daughter, Kourin," Genji said from his makeshift throne atop the door that lead to Kourin's mother." How nice of you to finally join me. I do believe that I sent for you over two hours ago"

"I was busy."

"Why, what ever could you be busy with when your mother is in such a state?" He gestured to the door behind him. "You should be doing everything in your power to free her, not fucking around with that little bitch, Juri. I do mean fucking, literally." Kourin ground her teeth "Why so silent? Aren't you going to defend your lover's honor? For shame Kourin!" She involuntarily gasped when he appeared in front of her. So closely that their noses were almost touching.

"What do you want?" Kourin growled, sounding exactly 12.4632 times more confident than she felt.

"Tsk,tsk,tsk," Genji shook his finger in her face "You should be respectful to your elders Kou-Chan. In any event back to the subject of your mother. I have a little mission that I'd like you and your lackeys to complete for me."

"What?"

"Scriptures. Two of them. In the possession of a Shinto priestess by the name of Yamazaki Satsuki and her three friends. Find them. Kill them. Bring the scriptures back to me unharmed. Got it?" Kourin narrowed her eyes.

"Why should we do it? You've got an entire Youkai army at your beck and call. Make them do it."

"Were it possible," Genji sighed, disappointed. "I would rather trust them to this assignment than you, but alas, the army of which you speak was completely decimated in their first attempt at the scriptures at four scriptures of heaven and earth. So you're the last resort."

"So where are the other two?"

"With two other priestesses. After you're done with Yamazaki, you'll get the other two."

"Forget it." Kourin tried to leave only to have Genji put his arms on the wall on either side of her, making an effective cage.

"Oh, such attitude from one trying to save her…father" As he said the last word, he trailed as claw from Kourin's cheek, to her neck, and along the neck of her shirt(which exposed quite a bit of cleavage).

Used to this kind of treatment from her 'step-father', and knowing that resisting wouldn't do any good, Kourin closed her eyes to tried and stop the tears that threatened to escape.

Genji smirked, noticing the look of agony on Kourin's face.

"Honestly Kourin, what do you see in that slut Juri?" she clenched her fists, feeling her claws slicing into her flesh.

Not that she minded.

At least it was something to distract her from the feeling of that slimy finger running across the top of her breasts.

"How do you get any pleasure at all from her?" He leaned in closer "Do you even feel anything when she kisses you?". His voice, a low, lusty growl, turned into a moan as he pressed his lips roughly to Kourin's

Her eyes shot open and she brought her knee up swiftly only to have it captured in Genji's hand.

"I can see what Juri likes about you. You're such a feisty girl." Genji smiled down at her lecherously.

Kourin growled and slapped him, leaving claw marks trailing across his face.

Genji chuckled and moved out of Kourin's way as she stormed to the elevator, slammed the door closed, punched the button for the top floor.

"I want that little task finished post-haste Kou-Chan" Genji yelled as the elevator started moving.

Kourin leaned against the elevators back wall and wiped her mouth off, spitting out the taste of what she thought raw garbage must be.

At that moment the floodgate of pride that always kept her from showing any reaction to his taunts and teases and-she gagged at the memory-touches, opened and before long she was crying like she hadn't done since her father had been sealed away.

Her father.

Her real father.

He was the reason Kourin put up with all of Genji's shit. To finally be able to see his face again.

To hear his voice.

To have him hold her in his arms again.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"What did he say to you?" Kourin looked up to see Juri leaning against the wall opposite the elevator.

"What are you doing here?" Juri stood up and walked to the elevator, framing Kourin's face with her hands and wiping the tears away with her thumbs.

"You told me not to go anywhere. I also figured that you'd be pretty pissed and need an outlet for your frustration." Juri grinned "Never in a million years did I expect to find you in tears but I had a feeling that he'd done something or said something really horrible to you. So even if you don't want to tell me, I don't care. I'll always be there for you".

Kourin, deeply confused by those words, said nothing and wrapped her arms around Juri's waist and buried her face into her lover's shoulder, as she started crying again.


	3. In which Kourin examines her relationshi...

Disclaimer: Do not own saiyuki even if all the characters are technically oc

Chapter third: A fluffy little explanation of how Kourin and Juri got together and a definition of their relationship.

Shoujou-ai obviously

Later that evening, Kourin sat up in bed and looked down at a peacefully sleeping Juri next to her, with an arm firmly held around her flame-haired leader's waist.

Dislodging the arm, Kourin slipped out of the bed and picked her shirt up from the floor where it had been flung in the heat of the passion that Kourin and Juri always brought when they were near each other.

She walked to the window across the room from the bed, frowning in thought.

It was ironic, in Kourin's opinion, that the daughter of the greatest youkai ever to walk the planet could get so completely enraptured by one woman.

She thought back to when they had first met with a wistful smile.

She'd happened upon a slave auction and seen Juri roughly thrown onto the platform by the youkai hunters that were selling her.

Even though she'd been drugged to make it impossible for her to move, Juri had pushed herself onto her knees to growl viciously at the buyers and the sellers as well as snap and bite at any dumb ass that was stupid enough to come close.

Except Kourin.

She'd immediately calmed down and stared up at Kourin in a look that was begging for any kind of release from her current hell.

Kourin, on a whim, and on curiosity, bought Juri, who despite having been given her freedom pledged her life to serving the Ma-oh's daughter.

In any way necessary.

That's originally how they'd become lovers.

Kourin, curious again, this time as to what exactly if felt like to be with another woman, came to Juri and made the first move.

It wasn't long after, however that Kourin began to feel something unfamiliar every time she looked at Juri.

Every time she touched her, tasted her, thought about her.

A gentle throbbing in her chest.

At first, Kourin was afraid that she was having a heart attack or something of that nature, but the more it happened the more she began to realize.

She was in love with Juri.

Utterly, desperately, and madly in love with her.

Although now that she knew, there was the dilemma of figuring out if Juri felt the same.

Too much of a coward to ask her outright, Kourin looked for little clues in the way Juri acted around her.

Searched for hidden meaning in every word or joke or phrase or expression.

That's what kept her awake now.

Running over and over in her head what Juri had said in front of the elevator.

That she'd always be there.

_Just what in the hell was that supposed to mean?!_, Kourin yelled mentally as she heard Juri stirring in the bed.

"Kou?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are you doing up? It's really late" Kourin looked over at the clock on her bedroom wall

_So it is_

"Go back to sleep, Juri"

"I can't" Kourin could hear the pout in the blue-haired girls voice "I need you"

Kourin closed her eyes in a vain attempt to decipher the meaning of those words.

"Why do you need me? You're a fully-grown adult. You can sleep by yourself."

"But," Juri's voice wavered

_Shit, now I made her cry. I'm never going to hear the end of this._

"But what Juri?"

Juri sniffed.

"I love you"

Kourin's eyes widened as she spun around to face Juri who now sat up in the bed, the sheets pooled at her waist, revealing her naked upper half (A/N: well the rest of her was probably naked too you know)

"...What did you just say?" Kourin asked slowly, in a tone that usually spelled danger.

"I-I love you."

Without thinking twice about it Kourin walked slowly back to the bed in such a way that it caused Juri to whimper in fear when the redhead reached for her.

"Juri..." said youkai scooted back further on the bed as Kourin sat down.

"I-I'm sorry! I just-you wouldn't come back and-mmph?!" Juri was cut off in the middle of her nervous rambling when Kourin grabbed her by the wrist, pushed her on to her back, and straddled her, covering Juri's mouth with her hand. All in about .346 seconds.

"Just shut up for a minute will you?" Kourin sighed and removed her hand.

She leaned down and skimmed her lips across Juri's, coming back to linger on a long passionate kiss that ended several moments later when she pulled back for lack of air.

"Kou-"

"I thought I told you to shut up?"

"But Kourin-"

"Juri!" she growled and frowned in frustration but obeyed. "Now what do you mean you love me?" Juri remained silent. Kourin sighed. "You can talk now"

"There are only so many things a person can mean that and since I'm sleeping with you and you're not a family member then there' s really only one way I could mean it isn't there?" Kourin smiled at the edge of irritation in Juri's voice.

It reminded her of that slave auction.

"How long?" Juri blushed and avoided Kourin's eyes.

"Since I met you." Kourin raised an eyebrow.

"You've been in love with me for a quarter of a century and you're just now telling me?"

"Well I didn't know how you would take it. You usually aren't one to show affection of any other emotion that anger and irritation." Kourin stared at her blankly for a few seconds before going into a fit of hysterical laughter "I'm afraid that I fail to see the hilarity in the present situation." Kourin wiped her eyes as her laughter subsided.

"You're even more of an idiot than I thought," Juri frowned and opened her mouth to protest before Kourin shook her head "Let's just say that I love you too and be done with it, alright?"

"But Kourin-" She was cut off again as Kourin kissed her deeply and effectively ended all conversation for the remainder of the night.

Authors notes:Yes yes pure fluff. It really doesn't have anything to do with the stroyline I just felt like the couple needed some explaining.


	4. In which Haruka dreams of the past

Chapter fourth :In which Haruka dreams of the past

"_Hey Ichiko! Wait up!" Ichiko turned around to see Riho running to catch up with her. _

**Riho?**

_Riho grabbed her hand and pulled her down the street._

"_I've been looking all over for you. If you don't hurry up dinner will get cold."_

"_Huh?" Riho stopped and turned around to look at Ichiko, confused._

"_What's the matter with you today? You've been walking around in a trance since you got up this morning." Riho tilted her head to the side. "Is something troubling you, love?"_

**Something troubling me? **

_Ichiko smiled and tightened her grip on Riho's hand_

"_Nothings wrong. I was just thinking."_

"_About what?"_

**How about the fact that you're DEAD?**

"_Nothing in particular." Ichiko shaded her eyes and looked into the nearly cloudless sky._

_Her attention was drawn back to Riho as the small blond giggled and pulled Ichiko down the street again._

**I'd nearly forgotten how beautiful she is when she smiles.**

"_Riho?" She looked up from the book she was reading at her lover's call._

"_Hmmm?" Ichiko stared intently into the depths of her wine glass._

"_Do you wanna…get married?"_

"_Married?"_

"_Yeah, I mean I know it's kind of sudden and we really haven't discussed it, but I already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I mean it's alright if you say no, even though I did already buy you a ring, but I–" Ichiko stopped as she felt Riho's fingers against her lips._

_She looked to see the blond near tears._

"_Riho…"_

"_I love you so much, Ichi."_

_Ichiko dropped her eyes._

"_Why does the tone in your voice make me think that you're not going to answer me the way I want you to?"_

_Instead of replying, Riho took the wine glass out of Ichiko's hands and set of the table in front of the couch they sat on._

_She then proceeded to stand up, grab Ichiko's hands, and pull her out of the room, and into the bedroom of the small house, they shared._

" _Aino-chan?"_

" _Do you remember the first time you told me you loved me, Ichi?"_

"_Of course I do. Why would you ask me something like that?"_

_Riho let go of her hands and walked to the window._

"_You said that you'd never leave me. That you'd always be by my side for the rest of eternity."_

"_Riho."_

"_You said you'd always protect me. That no harm would ever come to me as long as you lived" Riho smirked and looked back at Ichiko. "You've always been the dominant one. Always felt the need to take a man's role and protect the little mistress." She walked back to Ichiko, grabbed her around the waist and being the shorter of the two looked up at her. "Even you need protection sometimes Ichi."_

"_Riho where are you going with this?" The blond simply smirked again and didn't answer, instead, stood on her toes to press her lips roughly against her bewildered lover's._

_Ichiko's confusion increased thousand-fold and her eyes widened as she felt something being slipped onto the third finger of her left hand._

_Ichiko was the one crying as Riho pulled back. _

"_So no, Ichiko .I won't marry you. But will you marry me?" Crying to hard to form a reply that could be defined as speech, Ichiko nodded and kissed Riho, soundly, putting an end to the matter._

**I've almost forgotten what you taste like.**

"_Hey Riho, I'm home" Ichiko opened the door to their house to find something straight out of her worst nightmares._

**What you smell like.**

"_They took nearly all of the women. You're just lucky you weren't home, Ichiko." She clenched her fists as she listened to the men in the village tell her how lucky she was not to have been taken by the pack of demons that had raided the small village._

"_And none of you are going to do anything about it?!" They stared at her in shock._

"_What can we do Ichiko? They're demons. What good would it do if we went after them? The rest of the village needs us here to protect it."_

"_Yeah 'cause that worked so well last time." Ichiko said spitefully as she whirled around, walking away, leaving the remaining villagers puzzled._

**What you feel like.**

_Ichiko was immune to the screams of the demons as she sliced her way through the castle._

**What your voice sounds like when you tell me you love me**

"_Riho?" She reached the uppermost level of the castle, drenched in the blood of the demon clan._

"_Ichiko?" Hearing her fiancée's voice, she ran to the cell that occupied the room._

_Riho smiled._

"_I knew you'd come for me." She reached out cup Ichiko's cheek in her palm._

"_I told you I would" Ichiko replied, leaning into Riho's caress._

"_You're too late though." Ichiko's eyes snapped open as Riho's hand left her face and traveled down to the knife that hung in her belt._

"_Riho!"_

_Before Ichiko could react, Riho took the knife and stepped away from the bars of her cell, tears streaming down her face._

"_What are you doing?!"_

"_Like I said. You're too late. That monster's seed is growing inside of me." Ichiko's eyes widened in horror as Riho held the knife to her throat._

**What you make me feel when you kiss me.**

"_Riho, no! Stop it!"_

"_I'm sorry Ichi, Looks like you won't be me marrying me either."_

"_Riho, please don't do this!"_

"_Goodbye, Ichiko"_

"_RIHO!!"_

Haruka bolted to a sitting position. Panting, sweating.

"Did you have a bad dream?" She looked up to see Satsuki, sitting on the widow sill, cigarette in hand.

"Oh, not really, just those damn clowns" Haruka said, rubbing the back of her head and laughing falsely.

"You know… no one will ever trust you if you lie all the time." Haruka raised an eyebrow at the miko.

"And what about you, Satsuki?"

"What about me?" Haruka looked across the room to a slumbering Azusa.

"How many times have you lied to her?" Satsuki followed the brunette's gaze, allowing a small, fond smile to cross her face as she contemplated the sleeping form.

"I've never lied to her."

"Are you sure?" The smile was replaced with a scowl as she turned back to Haruka.

"What I say or don't say to Azu is none of your damn business."

"Well then my bad dreams are none of your business. Fine then, lets just leave it at that." Haruka smiled. "Good night, Satsuki" Haruka lay back down in the bed she had been forced to share with Atsuko.

"Stupid idiot." Satsuki mumbled.

Authors note: RihoKannan

IchikoGounou


	5. An affair revealed

Chapter fifth: In which a secret affair is revealed.

Satsuki was doing her best not to lose her temper and kill Atsuko and Azusa while they rode in Haruka's Dragon/jeep.

Haruka looked over at her priestess friend to find the woman's eyebrow twitching as her grip on the paper fan, that she always kept handy for such occasions, tightened.

"Why would anyone want to sleep with a stupid monkey like you? You're probably still a virgin!" Azusa blushed.

"What business is it of yours?"

"Ha! I knew it. Azusa is a virgin; Azusa is a virgin, Azusa's a-" WHAP! "Ow, Satsuki that hurt!"

" I think that was the point" Haruka said, chuckling as Satsuki put the fan down and took out her pack of cigarettes to find it empty.

"Damn. Haruka how far is it to the next town?"

"Oh about four hours away." Satsuki sighed in defeat.

"Terrific. Four hours stuck with you three and no cigarettes." At that point, Satsuki heard a lighter being struck behind her.

Turning around she saw Atsuko lighting the cigarette that hung from her lips.

Noticing Satsuki's pointed stare, Atsuko smirked wickedly.

"I bet you wish you'd been just a little bit nicer to me now don't you?"

"No" WHAP!

"OW!" Satsuki confiscated the newly lit cigarette and the pack Atsuko had been hoarding and settled back in her seat.

While Atsuko pouted at the sudden loss of her cigarettes, Azusa got a sudden idea.

"Hey Satsuki, can I have one?" She asked, leaning up in the front seat.

"No"

" Awww, but why?"

"Forget it."

"But why!" Satsuki sighed.

"Because if you start smoking now you really will be virgin forever."

" But Atsuko smokes and she's _definitely not _a virgin."

"Hey!"

"And besides, how could I be a virgin if I'm sleeping with-" WHAP! "Hey what was that for!"

"You talk too damn much!"

" Humph!" Azusa sat back in her seat, rubbing her head and pouting. "See if I ever eat your-" WHAP! "OW!"

An hour later the four travelers had stopped to let Hakuryuu rest and to stretch limbs that had grown sore from inactivity.

Azusa, growing bored with the poker game that had started between her three friends, left the rest of the party and wandered into the forest they had stopped next to.

After about and hour, Haruka noticed the fourth member of their group had gone missing.

"Hey guys… does it seem unusually quiet to you?" Satsuki grunted in response.

"Now that you mention it," Atsuko began, "Where did that stupid monkey go?"

"I haven't seen her in a while actually." Haruka said, putting a finger to her chin.

"Maybe one of us should go look for her." Atsuko said looking to Satsuki who was staring at her cards.

"Yeah, if we don't find her then she might get into some serious trouble." Haruka looked to Satsuki too as she lit another cigarette.

"She might get hurt or eat something that could make her really sick." Atsuko said nudging Satsuki who examined her cards again.

"Or she might get captured by someone and then hung up by her toes." Haruka said nudging Satsuki as well.

"There's nothing you can say that will make me go look for that brat."

Atsuko and Haruka snickered and exchanged wicked glances as Satsuki sweat dropped.

A half hour later Satsuki was muttering under her breath as she stepped through the forest looking for her lost companion.

"When I find that little brat I'm rip her throat out"

"Rip whose throat out?" Satsuki jumped as she heard a voice behind her.

She whirled around, drawing her banishing gun in the process

"Whoa!" Azusa said backing up and holding her hands out in a placating gesture. "Don't go all psycho! Its just me!"

"Stupid monkey" Satsuki growled as she started walking back the way she had come.

"Wait a minute!" Azusa yelled as she grabbed the taller woman's hand and pulled her further into the forest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Would you just trust me for once Satsuki?"

"I don't think so"

"Satsuki…" Azusa growled warningly.

"…Fine" Satsuki sighed after a moments thought.

"Good now hurry up."

"Where exactly are you taking me?"

"I told you to trust me."

"So what? I still want to know where we're going."

"Well that's too bad because I'm not going to tell you"

"Really?"

"Yes really. Why would I say that I wasn't going to tell you if I didn't mean it?"

"Because I just thought that maybe your head wouldn't hurt if you told me"

"My head doesn't-" WHAP! "OW!"

"Now do you want to tell me?"

"Sniff you're so mean to me Sniff Satsuki"

"Tough love, Monkey" was the Priestesses reply as she crushed out her cigarette. "Now come on so we can leave this gods-forsaken forest." Satsuki turned around to go back the way she had come when her hand was grabbed again and she was yanked on the opposite direction. "A-Azusa! What are you doing!"

"I told you to trust me!" resigning herself to be dragged around by the shorter girl, Satsuki sighed.

After about another half hour, Azusa stopped in front of a row of bushes and let Satsuki's hand go.

"We walked for a half hour for some bushes?"

"No. We walked a half hour for…"She pushed the bushes aside with a dramatic flourish revealing a hot spring.

"Humph." Satsuki walked past Azusa, tying her hair up and slipping her hakama off before sliding into the spring. "Well at least you're good for something, Monkey." The priestess said with a contented sigh as she leaned back against a convenient rock.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that."

"If the shoe fits…" Azusa growled but otherwise remained silent.

After a few moments Satsuki opened one eye to see that Azusa had followed her example as far as getting into the spring but instead of relaxing was sitting with her arms folded, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Azusa…" the glare switched directly to Satsuki. " Come here."

"Just because you tell me to do something, doesn't mean that I'm going to do it."

"Azusa…" In spite of herself, the smaller girl obeyed and waded over to the priestess only to hit in the head with a paper fan.

"OW! What was that for!"

"For not listening when I told you to come over here."

" But you didn't have to hit me for it!"

"Yes I did, otherwise you never would have learned your lesson."

" You suck, Satsuki!" The blond priestess smirked.

"Really now? And all this time I thought I was-" Azusa blushed.

"Stop being so vulgar!"

"What's vulgar about it? I fail to see your point if view here. After all I was only going to describe something that you and I take turns doing to each other every night." Azusa's color continued to redden.

"Satsuki!" Her smirk widened as she resumed her previous relaxed position.

"I just can't help it. You're cute when you get embarrassed."

"You are totally freakin' me out right now."

"Really? And why is that?"

"You aren't acting like yourself. Normally you wouldn't say something like that out of the blue unless…" Azusa narrowed her eyes. "You're drunk aren't you?" Satsuki sat up and opened her eyes, blinking confusedly.

"Drunk? On what?"

"I don't know but the only time you've ever said that I was cute or ever said anything positive to or about me is after we've made love and since we haven't in a few days being stuck with Atsuko and Haruka then the only possible conclusion I can come up with is that YOU are drunk." Satsuki smiled and shook her head. "See! You never smile like that! You're drunk!"

"I'm not drunk, Azu. I'm just happy to finally have some time alone with you. Now, come here." Satsuki held her hand out to the startled youkai girl who looked at it dubiously before taking it.

"What is going on with you any-Mph!" Her question was cut short as a pair of lips roughly covered hers. "Satsuki!"

"You act as if I've never kissed you before." She opened her eyes slowly to stare lazily at the brunette who was nearly sitting in her lap. "Why is this bothering you so much? You always complain about the way I treat you and now when I treat you differently you still get pissed off." She sighed and closed her eyes again. " Make up your mind you stupid monkey."

Azusa frowned.

"Satsuki…"

"What do you want?"

"How, exactly do you feel about me? I mean do you even remotely like me or am I just a convenient lay?" Satsuki opened one eye to glare at her for a few moments before closing it with a sigh and settling a hand on the Youkai's head.

"What do you think idiot? I've been being immature and mushy just to please you. Why would I do that if I didn't remotely like you?" Azusa still wasn't satisfied.

"You just like me now? Last time we slept together you told me you loved me. What happened to that!"

"You're really pissing me off now Azusa." The blond woman said as she turned and climbed out of the spring.

"Answer my question, Satsuki!" She followed Satsuki's example again as the priestess retrieved her hakama.

"I thought I had already done that."

"Satsuki! Tell me you love me! Please!" Satsuki turned to Azusa to see the youkai girl sitting in the ground shaking slightly as she sobbed into her hands.

She knelt down next to her distressed lover and placed two fingers under her chin lifting her face up.

" You want me to say it? Fine. I love, I love you, I love you. But that's not how you want to hear it is it? Without any feeling at all. You've got to face reality. The only one I love is Kawashima Natsume. A dead woman." Satsuki stood up and starting walking back to where she'd left Atsuko and Haruka, with Azusa following at a much slower pace.

Author's note: For those people who caught it. Yes the last few lines of dialog were taken from the tenth book ofGravitation. It just seemed to fit so well here.


End file.
